1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and systems of managing power distribution in switch based circuits.
2. Background Art
Switch based circuits, for the purposes of the present invention, may be characterized as any circuit arrangement where electrically activated switches, like transistors, are used to control or otherwise manage energy flow through portions of the circuit. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, there are any number of applications which may employ switches to manage power distribution.
One problem encountered in a number of these applications relates to properly driving the switches to support desired operations and activations. With respect to transistors, for example, in order to properly activate the transistor (switch), a gate-to-source voltage (Vgs) must be greater than a voltage threshold (Vt) of the transistor.
Accordingly, a need exists to control or otherwise regulate the gate-to-source voltage (Vgs).